


Brucie Wayne

by Ferith12



Series: Brucie Wayne and Family [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: In another universe, Brucie Wayne is a facade.  In this universe, Brucie is only himself.  He isn’t very bright, and he’s not particularly brave, and maybe he drinks too much and parties too long, especially in his early adult years.  But Brucie is cheerful, and he is kind, and Gotham loves him for it.
Series: Brucie Wayne and Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Brucie Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has seven WIPs  
> Me: starts a new series instead

In another universe, Brucie Wayne is a facade. In another universe, he is the mask Bruce Wayne, the Batman uses to make other people underestimate him. In another universe, Bruce Wayne is brilliant and broken and stern. He is the Dark Knight, a superhero.

In this universe, Brucie is only himself. He isn’t very bright, and he’s not particularly brave, and maybe he drinks too much and parties too long, especially in his early adult years. But Brucie is cheerful, and he is kind, and Gotham loves him for it.

When Brucie was ten years old his parents died in front of him and he cried, and it hurt, and he wished it never happened and he wished it would never happen to anyone else, but he was only a child and there was nothing he could do. But he had Alfred, and he had a personality that was predisposed to be cheerful, and he didn’t dwell much on the past, so in time he healed.

Brucie’s philosophy is this:

  1. Life sucks
  2. Life is a lot of fun
  3. It’s always possible to make someone a little happier for having met you, and if everyone did that life would suck a lot less.



Brucie is not particularly smart, but he is a good judge of character, and has a talent for finding people with just the right skills for a job. So, when Brucie reaches adulthood, he becomes the puppet CEO of Wayne Enterprises, but he chooses his own puppeteers, and he chooses them well, and so the company thrives.

Brucie, meanwhile, is a full-time philanthropist. He spends fortunes of his own money on charities, mostly hospitals and children’s charities. He hosts parties where he charms and guilts his fellow wealthy Gothamites to donate more. In general, he simply enjoys himself. He loves attention, and he is famous and generous and friendly and kind. He is a little silly, and not very sensible, and if you wanted to be edgy, you could say he was clueless and shallow and a product of the injustice of Gotham’s society. But to most Gothamites he is a bright spot in Gotham’s blackness, he is their very own good-natured soul, honest and well-meaning and childish, and they would protect him at all costs.

Then, of course, comes Dick Grayson, and no one could help falling in love with Dick Grayson.


End file.
